


Hand

by natanije



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, KIND OF KINKY?????, WHAT AM I EVEN WRITING OMFG, also i think the title is a huge give away on whats probs happening???? lmao, also its short, i sin a lot apparently, i usually write long but im tired, i will post the second one asap as well lmaooo, kakasaku week: salty, um, very short, what is this, yea ok its day 2 now but fORGIVE ME i can only post this today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natanije/pseuds/natanije
Summary: Sakura is fairly certain there isn't any ice cream left.





	

"Uh."

Apparently that is the only thing that can leave Sakura's mouth. Certainly a bit surprising, considering her intelligence and her apparent usual behavior which is to comment to anything and everything if the situation calls for it, and this situation right now certainly calls for a _comment_. Or maybe a punch or two, with a few kicks mixed in.

At the very least, that is what Sakura will normally do in this sort of situation.

But honestly, who can blame her? If there is anything to blame, she's going to blame the ice cream cone that started all of this in the first place.

The cone, rather comically, broke under her grip--and she isn't even using her monstrous strength, thank you very much!--and her ice cream proceeded to dirty her hand. Her beloved vanilla ice cream! Sakura was sure she would weep. She had been craving for that ice cream for _weeks_ , and missions kept on being in the way between her and her ice cream. With the good treat gone, Sakura had fumbled with her hand and let out a sound of displeasure as she rummaged through her pocket for tissues, when a larger hand enveloped her own--one that is still dirty with the remnants of her beloved ice cream.

The pink haired kunoichi looked up in surprise, and, well...

"Uh... Kakashi--?"

Sakura can only muster a wide eyed blink and a rather hesitant call of his name, her green orbs focusing solely on her hand. Or more precisely, on _what_ is happening to her hand.

Kakashi, her lover of two years, has just taken her hand hostage, all so he can lick the ice cream off of her hand.

She watches as her finger disappears into his mouth, one by one. She can feel his tongue, licking and suckling on her appendages slowly, sensually, and all Sakura can do is gulp when the silver haired man lifts his gaze toward her. Only the blind won't be able to see his apparent amusement and the hidden lust in his dark eye. While making out is no stranger for Sakura, this is still _new_ for her, and she isn't sure whether she likes it or not.

Actually, she's fairly certain there isn't any ice cream left on her hand, but Kakashi is still licking and sucking on it.

_Oh my god._

"There you go," Kakashi finally murmurs after one last long suck on her point finger, placing a kiss on it right after, which twitches upon contact. "All clean."

"Wh--"

"Hmm?" The bastard's lips twitches upwards, titling his head much like a dog. "What's wrong? Your face is red, Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura's jaw drops as she stammers. "You--! What are-- _Unbelievable._ What do you think you were doing, you pervert?!"

"Hmm... Cleaning your hand?"

"I have tissues for that!"

"Ah, well... It's, hm, dirty... and sticky. I can't resist. Does it matter? You enjoyed it." He shrugs, completely unrepentant, the asshole.

Sakura trembles, grinding her teeth together as she blushes deep red. "You're _incorrigible_ ," she huffs then, glowering at Kakashi.

The older male laughs lowly, his smile not hidden by his mask, enabling the medic to see his dimples, his beauty mark, his _canines_ \--Sakura has always been pleased to be able to see all of those; Naruto still grumbles about being unable to see Kakashi's face even to this day, after all.

"Maa, if you're that upset..."  Kakashi's lips twitches in a smirk, "I'll give you free reign to do the same to my hand, how about that?"

**Author's Note:**

> pls tell me if you like it???? my first time writing kakasaku if its bad pls fORGIVE iM BRAIN DEAD


End file.
